


Prologue

by minaviolet



Series: Fictitious Birth [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Homestuck, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minaviolet/pseuds/minaviolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the start of a good day, but you never saw the end of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a new project I'm starting, and I'm going to try, really hard, to actually finish it.

It was a regular day for you. The first day of summer, and you were excited to finally be free to hang out with your friends once in a while. The plan was to go fool around for a bit at an amusement park.

You were late, though, because you’d gotten caught up in some last-minute Tumblr scrolling, which led to a frantic scramble to change out of your sleepwear and into presentable outside clothing.

But now you were ready to let loose and have some fun on that roller coaster you’d been eyeing…maybe not, that thing did still look really nauseating to you, despite your friends saying it wasn’t all that bad.

You walked out the door of your home, walking down the sidewalk and greeting some of the neighbors, who happily greeted you back. Some of them—the rude ones—just ignored you.

At the street crossing, in your hurry to get to your friends on the off chance they thought you’d changed your mind and left without you, you didn’t bother to look at the traffic light.

It was a complete shock when suddenly you felt nothing at all and were staring down at yourself. Or, more specifically, your body, lying bloody and twisted in ways not possible for a human body to be. Your things, previously in your bag, were scattered all around you—broken phone, you noticed with an odd detachedness.

That alone should have made you panic. You had tons of things saved on that phone. But all you could do was stare at the yellow Volkswagen next to you. You’d been killed by that. Of all things.

And oh, look, people had noticed. They were panicking—some lady shouted something about 911, and an ambulance, and the cops, but someone else shouted “They’re not breathing!”

You looked at your killer, the driver of the Volkswagen. At least they’d been decent enough to not turn it into a hit-and-run and—oh.

It was a girl. A girl who looked young enough to be sixteen, barely past getting a learner’s permit. There was another person who came out of the car, then, a woman who looked like an older version of the girl—probably her mother. Huh.

You should probably have felt some sort of animosity for them, but you just felt pity. As much as that girl had ended your life, she’d ruined her own. And she definitely hadn’t done it on purpose—her position on her knees, horrified expression and silent weeping testified to that.

You felt a sudden tug, on your…body? Soul? Whatever it was that you were now—social media would probably have a field day with the knowledge that there was an actual afterlife.

Your family would miss you, you knew. Your mom, your dad—you could see them now, sobbing in a way no kid should see their parents. But, you also knew that it was better that they knew you were gone for good then cling on to you in the hopes that you might just come back and that bad things happened to those who didn’t let go.

So that was what you did.

You let go.

-

-

-


	2. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make your choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only fandoms I'm planning on doing so far.

You find yourself floating. You're not quite sure where you are—everywhere around you is blank, and it is completely grey. You try to move around a bit, but with no sense of time, of space, of even up or down or left or right, you can't even tell if you're moving or not.

Suddenly, you blink in surprise—which is more than a little confusing, considering the last thing you remember is being dead and you don’t even have eyelids, and besides, do ghosts really need to blink? But you pull your distracted mind back to the problem at hand, which consists of the fact that where there was absolutely nothing, there are now doors. Thousands of them, you’d say, except that doesn’t even begin to cover it. The grey that permeates the area seems to fade a bit near them, and there are all kinds, all shapes and colors and sizes.

There are four closest to you, though. You:

Open the door with the nine-squared chessboard and two kings on it—you recognize that image. (Go to Homestuck)

Open the door with the lightning mark on it—you always wanted to see if magic was real. (Go to Harry Potter)

Open the door with the trident on it—maybe it’s real, maybe it’s not, but it doesn’t hurt to check, right? (Go to Percy Jackson)

Open the door with the pentagram on it—because it’s the most familiar to you, and this definitely isn’t real. (Go to Supernatural)

 


End file.
